criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Danielle Bisutti
|birthplace = Los Angeles, CA |family = Unnamed father |yearsactive = 2000-present }} Danielle Nicole Bisutti is an American actress and singer. Biography Bisutti was born in Los Angeles, California, on October 1, 1976. Her father worked as a set decorator for twenty years. In high school, she explored several opportunities to idealize her devotion for the entertainment business and became involved in theater, choir, dance, speech, and debate, as well as athletics. Bisutti then attended California State University, Fullerton, where she received a BA in Acting and Musical Theatre. She began her professional career in 2000. The following year, she appeared on Dharma and Greg, also starring Thomas Gibson and Mimi Kennedy, followed by an appearances in episodes of Charmed in 2003. That same year, she appeared in an episode of Less Than Perfect, and also guest-starred in several TV series such as The O.C., Cold Case, Two and a Half Men, and The Jamie Kennedy Experiment. Within the past few years, Bisutti was also seen on episodes of Parks and Recreation, Boston Legal, Shark, Wizards of Waverly Place, and Bones, and also landed a recurring role as Teri Long on Without a Trace. In 2008 and 2009, she appeared as Emma Troutman on three episodes of Raising the Bar. Bisutti then became a series regular on the children's TV show True Jackson, VP. On Criminal Minds Bisutti portrayed a greedy mother Debra Acklin in "Through the Looking Glass". Filmography *Late Bloomers (The Chloe & Sage Chronicles) (2016) as Sage Callaghan *Dr. Ken (2016) as Denise *NCIS: Los Angeles (2015) as Sarah Taylor *I Didn't Do It (2015) as Mrs. Clegg (2 episodes) *Faking It (2015) as Clement University Counselor *Rizzoli & Isles (2015) as Linda Wallace *Newsreaders (2015) as Wendy Grason-Gray *Happyland (2014) as Margot Chandler (2 episodes) *Matador (2014) as Meredith Wright (2 episodes) *Beauty and the Beast (2014) as April Harris *Back in the Day (2014) as Annette Taylor *Insidious: Chapter 2 (2013) as Parker Crane's Mother *Curse of Chucky (2013) as Barb *Anger Management (2013) as Kristy *Grey's Anatomy (2013) as Liz Langer *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2013) as Theresa Shea *NCIS (2012) as Secret Service Special Agent Ashley Winter *Criminal Minds - "Through the Looking Glass" (2012) TV episode - Debra Acklin *Leverage (2012) as Whitney Barron *Castle (2012) as Claire Panchard *CSI: Miami (2011-2012) as Gabrielle Wade (3 episodes) *Parks and Recreation (2011-2012) as Professor Linda Lonegan (2 episodes) *Last Man Standing (2012) as Michelle (2 episodes) *Hot in Cleveland (2012) as Verena *90210 (2012) as Connie *Private Practice (2011) as Lynn *Body of Proof (2011) as Vicki Hemington *True Jackson, VP (2008-2011) as Amanda Cantwell/Lisa Marie Cantwell (56 episodes) *Hollywood Girl (2011) as Pascha Maneer (2 episodes) *Bones (2010) as Marlowe Becker *Raising the Bar (2008-2009) as Emma Troutman (3 episodes) *No Greater Love (2009) as Heather Stroud *Wizards of Waverly Place (2008) as Mona Lisa *The Caretaker (2008) as Jessica (short) *Get Smart (2008) as Airline Passenger *Without a Trace (2007-2008) as Terri Long (3 episodes) *Three Minutes in Heaven (2008) as Joy (short) *The Neighbor (2007) as Floria Riamondi *Cold Case (2007) as Mrs. Valentine, 1953 *Shark (2007) as Francis Chambers *Two and a Half Men (2006) as Vicki *Courting Alex (2006) as Veronica *Twenty Good Years (2006) as Courtney *Downsizing (2005) as Beatrix Schnabel (short) *The O.C. (2003-2005) as Joan (5 episodes) *Venice Underground (2005) as Wexler's Secretary *Boston Legal (2004) as Roberta Sloane *Seeing Iris (2004) as Iris Jones (short) *Tropix (2004) as Corrine Findlay *Charmed (2003) as The Lady of the Lake *Less Than Perfect (2003) as Sales Lady *Andy Richter Controls the Universe (2003) as Office Lady (2 episodes) *Charlie Lawrence (2003) as Denise *Miss Match (2003) as Missy *Platonically Incorrect (2003) as Waitress *Survivor: Los Angeles the Ultimate Parody (2001) as Taylor (short) *Dharma & Greg (2001) as Joy *Automatic (2001) as Morgan Black 'COMPOSER' *Downsizing (2005) (short) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actresses Category:Real People